


Another Day

by Devilish Partners (RoNask)



Series: What Has Love Made of Us [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Devilish%20Partners
Summary: It's Maura's party, but it's her friend Jane who brings the surprise.





	Another Day

Note: Another one to the “What Has Love Made of Us” series

 

She knew that would happen sooner or later, she also knew she did very little to stop it.

It’s her party, yet her friend made the surprise.

Friend.

She watches as Jane and her now fiance seem very entertained with each other.

Maura thinks of their time in Paris, she should have made a move, done something, confessed everything.

But she didn’t. Now, she would lose Jane once again.

She excused herself from the table, her table. They were all together to celebrate her new book.

Yet, what a hurtful night. The worst part was that she could only blame herself and her inaction.

She closed the bathroom door behind herself and walked towards the sink, hazel eyes meeting her own in the mirror.

She cried silently, eyes going red quickly, sobs taking over in no time. She found herself shaking.

Maura didn’t hear the door open. However, there was no denying the hands that held her shoulders and hugged her gently, the head that laid gently on her shoulder.

“Shh…” a woman’s voice whispered in a comforting gesture.

Isles opened her eyes and looked up to the mirror, her makeup had made a trail down her cheeks.

Angela watched her with a calm expression.

Maura held her back, crying on Angela’s shoulder.

“Shh… It’s alright, sweetie”

The doctor’s sounds were muffled by the woman. “I’m sorry, Angela”

“I knew it, Maur. You’ve nothing to be sorry for”

Angela made the younger woman face her.

“You love Jane, don’t you?”

Maura shook her head in a strong ‘yes’, her expression cracking.

“I should have done something, Angela. I can’t do anything now, it’s not fair to Jane”

Mama Rizzoli used her thumb to clean the makeup from Maura’s cheeks. “It’s your important day, Maura. Don’t think about it today, it’s a day to smile. Now, let’s take care of this” Angela turned to the sink. “Let’s get this makeup off your face, put up a pretty smile and be the lovely hostess that you are, Maura. Tomorrow you fight another day. Okay?”

Isles took a deep breath and nodded.

They left the bathroom together, back to the party. Maura had her hostess smile on, she smiled honestly to Jane when she saw her friend.

Another day, then. Another day.


End file.
